


Welcome Distraction

by Destiel



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plays right after the end scene of 6x05 with Harvey and Sean in Harvey's office, watching the skyline of Manhattan and having a drink together, or rather: it starts with the end of their conversation and goes from there - because Sean didn't just come to share a drink with Harvey that night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, even though I'm having other unfinished fanfics I'm working on, but this one wouldn't leave me alone, and so I caved. It was written in a couple of hours (over the course of 3 days or rather evenings) and I'm glad I managed to finally finish it, as I started it right after watching 6x05. I feel a bit like cheating on my "actual" OTP, but as of right now Sean and Harvey (and their relationship) make me feel much more than Harvey and Mike do... so please don't hate me... ;-)
> 
> I also have to say a HUGE thank you to my beta-readers amaranth and sandrine who did a great job finding the tons of grammar and spelling errors... thanks for encouraging me and bearing with me =D Meant a lot to me!
> 
> That's all. I hope you'll enjoy my one-shot! =D  
> Comments and/or Kudos are always welcome!

Welcome Distraction

 

“It was a good fix, Sean,” Harvey said, unable to wipe the smile off his face when he remembered their verbal sparring at court.

 

Sean nodded. “’s a good move, Harvey.”

 

“Wanna get a drink?” Harvey asked, pointing towards the door.

 

“Why don’t we just have one here? This might be the last one that we have together for a long time,” Sean stated while Harvey was already leaning over the table and grabbing the bottle with his expensive scotch, pouring two glasses, one for each of them.

 

“Why? As of right now you have no action pending against my client.”

 

“But as of tomorrow, I do,” Sean replied, while he grabbed the drink Harvey was handing him. “Cause those indictments are coming down in the morning.”

 

They looked at each other for a moment, clinking their glasses before turning their eyes to the window, watching the skyline of Manhattan, which was beautiful at night. Harvey had always admired and appreciated to have this office and he had stood there often at night, enjoying the view. Especially after a long exhausting day.

 

Today had been one of them, even though it was different. Because he wasn’t alone. Not for the time being, at least. He didn’t expect Sean to stay much longer after finishing his scotch and Harvey should probably go home as well. The next few weeks would be very exhausting with all the things that were about to come; not to mention that his main goal was still to get Mike out of prison as soon as possible. And with Sean’s help that goal now seemed to be closer than Harvey would have thought a few days ago. He could get Mike out of there, and he would do everything in his power to make that happen.

 

The sound of Sean putting his glass down pulled Harvey from his thoughts and before he knew what was happening he already felt Sean’s hand against his, grabbing Harvey’s drink and placing it next to his own. Then Sean was right there in his face, his blue eyes sparkling with fire. There was something undeniable in them, a passion like Harvey had only seen there when Sean was going up against someone and willing to fight tooth and nails to win. And maybe that was the case right then as well, maybe he wanted to win against Harvey, whatever that meant.

 

“What are you doing, Sean?” Harvey asked, not moving away an inch. Sean was already in his personal space, their bodies almost touching. If Sean wanted to play, so be it. Harvey had never been known to shy away from a challenge, especially not with this guy. And so far he had always been the one coming out on top. He didn’t plan on changing anything about that.

 

Grabbing Harvey’s tie, Sean pulled him close. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

 

“You tell me,” Harvey shot back, one of his hands still in his pants pocket while the other one was hanging loosely at his side.

 

“What if I didn’t come here for a drink?” Sean asked challengingly.

 

Harvey still didn’t move; he just stared into those eyes, that captured him in a way he hadn’t experienced in a long time.

 

“Then what did you come here for?” His voice was almost hoarse, and he blamed the scotch. Licking his bottom lip, he waited for Sean’s next move, and that move came quicker than he thought when Sean leaned forward and brought their lips together, crushing them in a heated kiss that almost swept Harvey off his feet. Instinctively his hands grabbed Sean’s arms to steady himself. His eyes fell shut and for a moment there, he just let it happen. He didn’t think and didn’t allow himself to feel anything, but when Sean’s tongue darted out, trying to slide in between his lips, he pulled back.

 

Brown eyes were staring into blue ones, and Harvey felt like Sean ignited a fire in him. A fire that had been missing from his life for a long time, even if it was purely physical –nothing about love or fuzzy feelings.

 

“We probably shouldn’t...” he said, trying to put a stop to it for that very reason, but Sean just wrapped Harvey’s tie around his hand so he could pull him back in again.

 

“Why? Because of Mike?” Harvey heard him ask.

 

He stared at Sean wide-eyed.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Come on. We both know that he’s never been just your little associate,” Sean stated. “The lengths you’re willing to go for him, the things you’re willing to do. Don’t take me for a fool, Harvey, you’re in love with him.”

 

It was the hard, bitter truth.

 

A truth Harvey still had difficulties wrapping his head around, a truth that wasn’t easy to accept, and yet Sean threw it at him as if it was nothing.

 

“But he’s not here,” Sean went on. “And for a guy as clever as him he seems to be very oblivious if he just walks up to his fiancée’s apartment to have sex with her when you did everything to get him out for a couple of hours.”

 

Another hard truth Harvey had difficulties swallowing. That as soon as Mike got out of prison he would be marrying Rachel and Harvey would stand there beside him – as his best man – just accepting it. Because all he wanted for Mike was to be happy – and if it was Rachel who made him happy, there was nothing he could do about it.

 

He hated Sean for throwing those things in his face. A complete stranger – more or less – who could clearly read him like an open book. It stirred rage inside of him.

 

“If you’re trying to piss me off, it’s working,” Harvey spat out, not even denying anything Sean had said. Why would he? It wasn’t as if Sean really cared. Obviously he had come here to get laid, and it seemed like he thought he was close to getting what he wanted. And maybe he was. The tension between them intensified with every second and all Harvey wanted to do was punch him in the face, or maybe shut him up another way altogether.

 

“Then why don’t you make good use of that anger?” Sean challenged him, his free hand moving down Harvey’s arm, across his hip and then between his legs. Without any hesitation he grabbed Harvey through his pants, his big hand wrapping around the outlines of Harvey’s length. “You know you want to.”

 

Sucking in a sharp breath, Harvey stared at him, feeling the resistance fade away more with every second. Especially when both of Sean’s hands moved to his belt buckle and opened it, before pulling down the zipper. “Come on, Harvey. Where is the guy that just takes what he wants regardless of the consequences?”

 

“What makes you think I want this?” Harvey asked half-heartedly, but his body was betraying him, already reacting to Sean more than he wanted to admit. It had been a while since he’d had sex. There hadn’t been anyone since Louis’s sister. Harvey felt like he really needed an outlet for all his bottled up emotions, and Sean was obviously willing to give him one. And Sean was right. He usually wasn’t this hesitant. He shouldn’t be now.

 

“We both know you do. Besides, you haven’t told me to stop,” Sean said confidently, one of his hands sneaking underneath the waistband of Harvey’s black underpants, and that was it. That was the last straw. Harvey couldn’t take it any longer.

 

Crushing their lips together he didn’t waste any time before he deepened the kiss. It was all teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance. It was hands roaming over Sean’s body, pushing down his suit jacket until it landed on the floor with a dull sound. He wanted this. More than he had wanted anything in a long time, and for the first time in a while he could say he hadn’t seen any of this coming. He’d had no idea Sean had even been remotely interested in guys, let alone him. Judging from the way he was touching Harvey, though, he obviously knew exactly what he was doing. His skilled fingers moved along Harvey’s shaft, applying exactly the right amount of pressure to make him shiver in anticipation. His body was screaming for more and suddenly all of this just wasn’t enough. And it wasn’t fast enough.

 

His hands found the hem of Sean’s shirt and then he pulled it out of his pants. He loosened Sean’s tie but instead of just opening the buttons one by one, he literally ripped the shirt open. The buttons made clunking sounds as they landed all across the floor of his office.

 

“You know, you are gonna pay for that shirt,” Sean complained while pushing Harvey’s underpants down so he had better access to his cock.

 

“What makes you think I care?” Harvey murmured between two kisses before he freed Sean of his shirt, throwing it across the room. He couldn’t deny that the view of Sean standing in front of him with just his tie hanging loosely around his neck was incredibly sexy. He wanted to touch him, wanted to feel skin on skin, and when he felt something hard press against his thigh, he realized how much all of this seemed to turn Sean on. Without Harvey even having properly touched him yet.

 

“Who would have thought you got the hots for me, Sean?” Harvey grinned at him, glad he had found his confidence again. It was like Sean knew exactly how to push all his buttons. Like he was able to make him forget everything and let loose. It was just what Harvey needed in this moment. Not to think. Not to feel. To just enjoy and get rid of some of the tension that had been eating him up from the inside for days now.

 

“Doesn’t seem like you mind very much,” Sean replied, his hand still wrapped around Harvey’s growing erection. His voice seemed hoarser than usual and when Harvey grabbed his ass with both hands to pull him closer, he let out a breathy moan.

 

“Less talking, more doing,” Harvey instructed, moving them towards his black leather sofa. It was more difficult than he anticipated with his suits pants sliding down his legs and tangling around his ankles and his black shorts barely hanging on below his ass.

 

“Careful there,” Sean warned when Harvey almost stumbled. “Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself before the real fun starts.” If he hadn’t caught Harvey by the hips just in time, they probably would both have landed on the floor in a very inelegant way.

 

“So you’re not having fun yet?” Harvey teased.

 

“So far I’m doing all the work,” Sean shot back. “I don’t even know yet if you’re any good at this.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Harvey looked at him. He knew that Sean was just messing with him, but he had never been someone who backed away once he had started something.

 

“Is that so?” A mischievous grin appeared on his lips. “Then I better prove myself to you, huh?”

 

“You can try,” Sean answered, licking his bottom lip in an almost obscene way, clearly knowing exactly what effect it had on Harvey. He didn’t seem the slightest bit surprised when Harvey almost agonizingly slow opened the button of his suit pants, pulling down the zipper and pushing down pants as well as boxer shorts in one swift motion. Then he gave him a push so he landed on his black leather sofa.

 

Harvey stepped out of his shoes, so he could finally get rid of his suit pants as well, before pushing his shorts down the rest of the way and pulling them off. He could feel Sean looking at him, following his every move, and it made him feel more wanted and appreciated than he had in quite some time. If he wasn’t already undressed from the waist down Sean’s eyes definitely would have done the trick. The desire in his eyes was undeniable and it made Harvey want him even more.

 

“What are you waiting for?” Sean demanded, spreading his legs invitingly. One of his hands moved over his chest and then he grabbed his cock, touching himself with long, lazy strokes – and damn, if that wasn’t the sexiest thing Harvey had ever seen! It made his mouth water and his blood boil with passion. “I mean, if I have to do all the work myself, I could have just stayed home and watch porn and...”

 

Sean didn’t get any further, because Harvey surged forward, bringing their mouths together and pushing his hips right into Sean’s. He didn’t waste any time to get his hands on him again, feeling satisfied with himself that he hadn’t taken off Sean’s tie beforehand, because now it came in handy. He grabbed it and pulled Sean closer into the kiss, before pulling his thighs forward. Sean sank into the sofa a little more so Harvey could basically climb on top of him, between his spread legs, plundering his mouth. Over and over again he moved against him, crashing their hips together, and when he felt Sean’s legs wrap around his waist it only spurred him on even more.

 

“No stains on my leather sofa,” Harvey murmured between kisses when he realized they hadn’t even bothered with protection. Not that it was necessary as they were basically just dry humping each other, but he still would prefer not to have to explain to Donna why there were fresh stains on his sofa that hadn’t been there the day before.

 

“Or what?” Sean challenged him, his hands grabbing Harvey’s butt cheeks and pushing him closer towards him. “You gonna sue me?”

 

Harvey couldn’t help the breathless chuckle escaping his throat. “I swear to god, I’m gonna make you pay for the cleaning. Or have you clean it yourself.”

 

“You better make it worth my while then,” Sean teased, reaching down between their bodies and grabbing both their cocks. “Because I really don’t wanna... spend any money on something... I didn’t enjoy.”

 

“Doesn’t look like you’re not enjoying yourself,” Harvey replied, pushing Sean’s hand out of the way so he could wrap his fingers around Sean’s erection. The low, breathy moan Sean let out as a result set Harvey’s body on fire and all he wanted was more of that, and more of Sean. He wanted to fuck him. Badly. The mere thought of it sent shivers down his spine and the mental image of burying himself deep inside of Sean combined with the way Sean’s legs tightened around him almost made him come. Almost.

 

He was glad he had enough self-control to stop himself, but he was close. Too damn close. He wouldn’t give Sean the satisfaction of coming first, though, and so he increased his efforts to drive Sean closer to the edge as well by quickening his pace. His thumb slid over Sean’s glans, feeling the pre-cum leaking from his cock. Moving his hand down the shaft, he touched Sean’s balls almost playfully and then let his fingers travel even further down until he reached Sean’s hole.

 

“Harvey...” Sean moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy, pushing his ass instinctively towards Harvey’s fingers.

 

Biting his lower lip, Harvey took a moment to look at Sean, just lying there at Harvey’s mercy – his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth slightly open, sweat dripping from his forehead, his cheeks slightly flushed. Never in a million years would Harvey ever have imagined the two of them ending up in a situation like that, let alone them both enjoying it so much. He could tell that Sean was on the brink of his orgasm just like he was, and yet he just wanted to hear him say it.

 

“Are you close, Sean?” he whispered into Sean’s ear while his finger teasingly rubbed against the tight muscle ring.

 

“So close,” Sean moaned, moving their groins together to create more friction between them again.

 

“Me too. You’re driving me crazy,” Harvey admitted in a moment of weakness, but he really didn’t care. He felt like he and Sean were too much alike for Sean to hold it against him. And since this was most likely a one-time-thing anyway, he might as well enjoy it until the last second.

 

Bringing their lips together in an almost lazy kiss he gently pushed the tip of his finger into Sean without much force or effort while he thrust his hips against Sean’s until he could feel Sean’s body start to shake underneath him.

 

“Harvey... oh god, I can’t... I... Harvey...”

 

The way Sean was moaning Harvey’s name over and over again, the way his nails buried into his back through the suit jacket Harvey was still wearing, the way he thrust upwards again as he came drove Harvey over the edge almost at the same time. He gave his hips one more push, letting out a cry of pleasure as his orgasm erupted like a volcano. Hot, white spurts shot out of his cock and his whole body shook violently throughout the aftershocks. It almost felt like he was losing consciousness for a moment, because his whole world turned black. All he could feel were Sean’s arms welcoming him in an embrace and all he wanted was for this moment to never end. He hadn’t felt that good in a long time, and he hadn’t had an orgasm that intense for even longer.

 

When he recovered he lifted his head and placed his chin on Sean’s chest, looking up at him.

 

“Thanks for coming tonight.”

 

“Coming I did,” Sean chuckled.

 

Harvey joined the laughter for a moment, but then became serious again. “I mean it,” he assured him. “I wasn’t even aware how much I needed... this...” he pointed in between them. “It’s been a while.”

 

“I thought so,” Sean admitted. “But that wasn’t the reason I showed up here.”

 

“Then what was?” Harvey asked curiously, slowly sitting up so Sean could do the same. Only then did he notice that most of their come had landed on his jacket and would definitely leave when it dried. “And who’s gonna pay for my suit jacket, by the way?” he asked, before Sean had the chance to answer his previous question, making Sean chuckle in amusement.

 

“God, Harvey. You really have a talent for defusing the most romantic moments.”

 

“Romantic, huh?” Harvey laughed, shaking his head. It felt so good, really, to be able to be himself – even for just a moment – and he hadn’t felt so free in months, if not years. No dark clouds over their heads, no secrets in danger of being exposed, just two men bantering and enjoying each other’s company.

 

“You know, I hadn’t planned on seducing you when I came here,” Sean finally started talking again. “It kind of just happened when it hit me that this drink was probably the last one we could share as something like... I don’t know... friends.”

 

“This case will be over eventually,” Harvey reminded him. “And then we could... you know... hang out as often as we want.”

 

A smile appeared on Sean’s lips, one Harvey had difficulties to decipher.

 

“We both know you don’t want this. And if everything goes according to plan, you’ll have Mike back by the time this case is over.”

 

Sean got to his feet and pulled up his boxers and pants before wiping some of come-stains off his chest with his tie. He grabbed his shirt and put it on, even though Harvey had made sure there were no buttons left to close, and then he lifted his suit jacket off the floor.

 

Harvey just sat there in silence, the idea of having Mike back eventually crashing down on him. He had managed not to think of him for the better part of the evening and now the pain and disappointment all came rushing back.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sean said, one of his hands touching Harvey’s shoulder. “But if you ask me, you should tell him.”

 

“Why?” Harvey asked, looking up at him. “To have him laugh in my face and tell me what I already know? That he loves Rachel and that he’s gonna marry her?”

 

Sean let out a sigh. “Or to make him reconsider and realize that your relationship is special. That it has always been special and that you’d make a great team outside of work too. I don’t know what could happen, Harvey. I don’t know Mike well enough to tell you how he feels about you. What I do know is that being honest can be freeing. And it can help you move on, even if it doesn’t turn out the way you want it to.”

 

Harvey looked up at him. “Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

 

“I know I am,” Sean smiled, leaning down and placing a kiss on Harvey’s forehead.

 

“Thanks for tonight. Really. I mean it.”

 

“Thank you too,” Harvey smiled back, and then he watched Sean leave.

 

For the first time in a long while he didn’t feel like he was fighting a lost battle and maybe – just maybe – Sean was right after all. Maybe being honest with Mike – and being able to move on from him afterwards – was just what he needed.

 

He would find out eventually.


End file.
